1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to a sensory apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an integrated assembly of sensor elements and a method of determining properties of an analyte, such as the disinfection quality of water, using a sensory apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Water disinfection is predominantly performed via chlorination. Chlorine, unfortunately, also undergoes time-dependent, irreversible degradation into non-active forms (i.e., forms incapable of disinfecting water). Monitoring of actual free chlorine levels in water has therefore become very important in maintaining safe drinking water.
For human health and safety reasons, drinking water must be closely monitored for chlorine content. The optimum chlorine disinfection level has a narrow operating window: too little chlorination presents the risk of microbial growth, and over-chlorination leads to the formation of chlorinated byproducts that are mutagenic.
Extensive water distribution systems complicate matters further, whereby the free chlorine content will vary depending on where water is sampled within the distribution lines.
Prior practice directed to chlorine monitoring has involved independent chlorine-related chemistry measurements without regard to time constraints brought about by chlorine sample instability. Typically, grab samples are obtained anywhere in the distribution system and sent to a laboratory for analysis. The measurements are not meaningful because by the time analytical results are reported they are not reflective of the true chemical state of the sample (e.g., because Cl2 is unstable).
Furthermore, traditional chemical analysis, including analysis for water chemistry, has required the use of a battery of chemical reagents, equipment, and manual manipulation of samples, intermediates, and products, which results in drawbacks such as the time required for analysis, the inability to perform analysis without human intervention, the requirement to stock such reagents and equipment (and for transportation if on-site analysis is desired), environmental hazards associated with disposal of reagents and products, and, not insignificantly, costs.